On the run yet time for love
by ElianLuna
Summary: Another quick-ish oneshot based on a dream {Crap title and summary ;3; } Sam, Dean and Cas are being chased across the lands and hardly have time for anything...except maybe love? Human Castiel


_[Quick One-Shot based on a dream I had I do not own the Supernatural Characters]_

They were being chased all across America no matter where they went. Dean, Sam and Castiel were all on the run. From what? Of course they didn't know for sure. First they had been stumbling upon a lot of cases, then they started to be followed by demons, vampires, witches you name it. Dean and Sam were okay in terms of fending them off and holding up their own…however Castiel had fallen and was now human. He was having difficulty fighting some of their foes since he was not used to being human yet. A lot of the time Castiel would be saved by Dean or Sam, but most of the time it was Dean. Castiel was forever grateful for Dean's assistance but he also felt guilty since Dean would acquire more wounds from those who would attack the fallen angel. He wished that he could help get rid of some of the wounds but since he had no grace he was unable. The best he did was help the boys patch themselves up before they helped him to do the same. It was awkward and uncomfortable being human, especially with these new feelings he had acquired for the elder Winchester brother. At first he was confused about them, until he asked Sam as he was too embarrassed to ask Dean.

* * *

"Sam I feel…weird." Castiel said a few minutes after Dean had left to get a few supplies.

"Weird how?" Sam asked frowning. He turned around to Castiel and walked over to him with a look of concern etched across his face.

"Well…I feel weird namely when I look at your brother…" Castiel said shifting on his feet awkwardly.

"When you look at Dean?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows. "Wait weird how?"

"I don't know." Castiel replied.

"Well…do you feel angry when you look at him?" Sam asked.

"No…only if he is advancing on a female." Castiel answered. Sam blinked and a smile threatened to show on his lips.

"What about when he isn't?" Sam asked.

"I don't feel angry." Castiel replied. "But I want to touch him more."

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed. "Touch him how?"

"Just…touch him, his arm, his nose, his hair…just touch him." Castiel replied.

"Oh." Sam said and chuckled nervously. "Well hm…how do you feel when he smiles at you?"

"Smiles at me?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes." Sam said nodding. "When he smiles at you." Castiel took a few moments to think before replying.

"Very happy." He responded. This time Sam actually grinned.

"Well…what about when he does intent to have sex with women?" Sam asked. Castiel frowned.

"I don't understand the purpose of that question." Castiel snapped quickly.

"I was adding another part to that question." Sam said. "I was going to say, do you want to be on the receiving end instead of whoever Dean brings for sex?" Sam watched amused as Castiel's face turned pink and he started to splutter in shock. He had no time to answer as Dean returned to the motel room causing Castiel's face to turn red as he thought about sex with Dean.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked pressing his hand to the fallen angel's forehead. "Your face is red."

"N-nothing." Castiel said managing to keep his tone low. Dean looked at him with frown as if he thought Castiel was lying before shrugging and walking past him. Castiel felt his heart thumping in his chest and swore everyone in the room could feel it. Sam chuckled and stood beside him.

"I think you're in love with Dean." He whispered. Castiel's eyes widened and he quickly looked to Sam, he just received a nod before the younger Winchester went to help his brother.

* * *

Castiel was in love with Dean. He was having strange feelings because he was in love with Dean. It made so much sense now, but also it made him very conscious of Dean. He would spend a lot of time just staring at him at times, the hunter never seemed to notice or didn't say anything if he did. Castiel couldn't help it, it was such an overwhelming feeling. He had thought to tell Dean of his feelings but never really found an opportunity to do so. Sam had first suggested to say it when they were alone but since they never really had that much of a chance he just suggested that Castiel say it whenever. Castiel had been trying, but each time he just felt too nervous to convey his feelings to Dean and chickened out at the last minute. Then one day he finally got the courage to confess his feelings to Dean. It was during the time they were being attacked by werewolves. Dean had just killed the last one and they were all covered in blood and sweat, Castiel not so much as Dean or Sam only since Dean took it upon himself to protect Castiel.

"Hopefully that's the last of them." Dean puffed as he wiped his forehead despite the blood splatters that smudged across it.

"Dean…" Castiel said stepping closer to the hunter.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked giving him a slight smile. Castiel felt an airy feeling in his stomach that humans described as 'butterflies in your stomach' at the sight of Dean's smile.

"Dean I must confess that I-" Castiel didn't finish his sentence as a loud snarl sounded from behind him. He turned around and stepped back as a werewolf launched itself towards him. He fumbled slightly for the gun Dean had given him to use but found himself face first in the dirt instead. He rolled onto his back and sat up confused only to see Dean pinned down by the werewolf and struggling to keep it at bay. Castiel jumped up and grabbed the silver knife that had fallen out of Dean's hands beside him. Dean was trying to get the beasts claws away from him when Castiel got in close enough to stab the werewolf in the heart. It howled in agony before it died on top of Dean. Castiel pushed the body off Dean and held out his hand to help the hunter up.

"Are you okay Dean?" Castiel asked urgently.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Dean replied taking a deep breath. He looked over to Sam who was now putting his gun away. Obviously Castiel got to the werewolf before Sam could take the shot.

"Good job Cas." Dean chuckled squeezing his shoulder before he started to limp towards the Impala. Castiel smiled but he started to feel guilty. Dean was hurt because of him.

* * *

Castiel sat on one of the motel beds. He had a shower and was now wearing a pair of boxers and one of Dean's shirts. He had been too deep in depressive thoughts to put on his pants by the time he sat on the bed. Dean had just come out of his shower and was just wearing a pair of jeans as he had forgotten his shirt in his duffel bag.

"Shower's all yours Sammy." Dean remarked as he finished drying his short sandy coloured hair.

"Alright." Sam said picking up the things he needed for the shower. As he walked past Dean he made a quick motion to the mopey Castiel sitting on the bed as if to say 'try and cheer him up'. Dean shrugged and Sam went into the bathroom. Dean sat down next to Castiel on the motel bed.

"Hey Cas what's wrong?" he asked. Castiel turned his head to him but still remained seated with his knees propped up to his chest.

"You were hurt because I am not used to fighting as a human." Castiel answered sadly.

"Hey it's okay." Dean said. "We're still alive and that's all that matters." Castiel's eyebrows rose, he had expected an angry response from the hunter not the one he was given.

"What?" Castiel breathed.

"Besides you saved me." Dean said placing a hand on his back. "Thanks." Dean smiled at him and Castiel blushed a little.

"Oh…no…no problem." Castiel said after clearing his throat. His heart started to beat faster in his chest at the feeling of Dean's hand on his back.

_'It's now…or never.' _Castiel thought.

"Dean I…" Castiel trailed off as Dean did something unexpected and kissed him. Not on the mouth though, on his bare knee. Castiel's eyes widened as Dean took his hand and kissed his knuckles as well.

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked with his lips near Castiel's ear. Castiel shivered and fixed his blue eyes onto Dean's green ones. He could feel himself losing his nerve to say what he wanted and licked his lips feeling too nervous to even speak. He saw Dean's eyes flick down to his mouth before catching his eyes again.

"What is it Cas?" He repeated.

"I love you." Castiel said blushing darker than he already was.

"I love you too Cas." Dean said smiling. Castiel blinked twice. This had been easier than he thought, then again it had been too easy. Maybe Dean didn't understand what love he was referring to?

"I-I don't love you like you love Sam." Castiel said quickly. "I love you li-" Castiel found himself pinned to the bed with Dean's lips covering his own. His mouth dropped open in surprise which allowed Dean to slip his tongue inside his mouth and swipe it along his teeth. Castiel eased into the kiss after getting over the initial shock. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. They kissed until they had no more breath to do so and pulled back breathing heavily.

"I understood what you meant Cas." Dean said kissing his nose gently. Castiel felt so happy he swore he was going to cry.

* * *

Sam had finished up in the shower a while ago but had left the water running. He was dry and dressed and pressing his ear to the door to hear what Dean and Castiel were talking about.

_But Dean, Sam will hear. He could come out any minute._

Sam's eyes widened and seconds later he heard moaning. He was tempted to go out there and stop the two of them but thought again.

_'Cas has always been a good helpful friend…ugh he deserves this is if he wants it.' _He thought biting his thumb and sighing. He settled down on the toilet and started playing whatever games were on his phone. After ten minutes he turned off the water and heard Castiel moaning.

_Dean…Dean…oh! Dean!_

Sam covered his ears blushing and closed his eyes even though he couldn't actually see them.

_'Castiel owes me big time for this.' _He thought.

The next morning Sam trudged out of the bathroom and collapsed on the other bed. He lay there for an hour until Dean and Castiel woke up and showered. When they had gotten dressed they got him up and packed up their things. No one spoke about what had happened but Dean and Castiel were sticking very close to each other. As Dean threw his duffel bag in the boot and went to the driver's seat Sam pulled Castiel back.

"You owe me big time." He said before crawling into the backseat to nap. Castiel blinked, then laughed and climbed into the passenger's side feeling grateful towards Sam for letting what happened last night happen.

* * *

_[OwO and that's it xD Thanks for reading]_


End file.
